Guardian Demon?
by Solasta15
Summary: She is Chthonic. She is Radiant. She is Intriguing. She is Mischievous. She is Sanguinely. She is Obedient. She is a Nightmare.
1. Sine Nomine

Once her shadow had crept into their bedroom on the wall, she stepped out of it and on to the floor.

Looking between the two slumbering figures, she stared at the one on the right, then proceeded towards him.

She leaned downwards to his stressful face and sniffed twice, then softened her eyes at him in slight pity.

" _Et cum homines essent, per longum tempus, quod iam non est alius. Contra quod ego volo tamen hic_ ," I whispered.

("...You were human once..for a long period of time..longer than the other. Despite that, I still want to be here..")

Glancing to the other one, she walked over and leaned down to his adorable face to only become enticed.

Growling under my breath, she put my claws and knees on his bed to lay down beside him.

She licked my lips, " _Quamdiu suus 'been quia non habebat prandium honestum est~...fas est non manducare nimis.._ "

("It's been so long since I had a decent meal~..but I must not eat too much..")

Cupping his face with my black claws, she slowly licked his left cheek twice, then his right cheek once, savoring the taste.

The male turned on his back, feeling ticklish from her tongue. She took this opportunity to straddle his waist, leaning down to his right ear next.

" _Princeps...delenitus in dormitationem~_ ," she whispered before kissing his lips and his eyes opened from surprise.

("My Prince...slumber into enticement~,")

 _~Time Skip~ -Different P.O.V-_

Hearing the sound of the alarm clock ring, I groaned and snuggled more into my blanket—which is warmer somehow, and my head into my pillow—which felt plushier than usual.

I heard the door open, then close, signaling my little brother had entered our room.

"C'mon, Rin. It's time to get up, I set the alarm to where you can have another fifteen minutes of sleep," he lectured.

"Ugh, save the lecture for class, and five more minutes~," I whined.

"No, I won't allow it. Also, since when did you dye your hair red and white? Trying to follow Shima and Sugoro's example to fit in or something?"

I slowly opened my eyes, "What are ya talkin' about? I dance to the beat of my own dru-..."

"...Rin? You alright?"

Hesitantly looking up from two plush spheres that have olive skin color, up to a neck, then a chin..glossy pink lips..a slender nose...closed eyes covered by whitish red long lashes and thin dark red eyebrows.

"Y-Yukio.."

The girl herself being here just didn't shock me alone. The fact that she has black horns spiraling out into a dark red color and same colored tail with an arrow sharp end is what shocked me more.

"What is it?"

"Th-there's a-a g-girl h-here.." I whispered to him.

"What?!" he shouted.

The girl's eyes snapped open.

" _..Ah..Bonum Mane, Princeps._ "

("...Ah..Good morning, my Prince.")

My eyes nearly bulged out my eyes and my cheeks probably turned a deep red when she said that with a cute smile.

Backing away from her, I fell out my bed, grabbed the container that held my Okurikara katana, and scrambled towards Yukio—who was already holding his magnum at the girl.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

She sat up and stretched, closing her eyes as a refreshing smile stretched on her small, but plump, lips.

Opening her eyes, she got up from the bed as the cover over her dropped slowly, revealing her olive and oiled up body.

My face and Yukio's turned scarlet. Before I could scan up above those beautiful, thick thighs, I looked away since I do have courtesy.

"Put some clothes on!" Yukio yelled, glancing at the girl every now and then.

"H-hey! Don't peak at her, ya perv!" I shouted at him.

"I am not a pervert! I'm trying to make sure she doesn't get away or attack when we're not paying attention without peaking below her face!"

"Principes."

("Princes.")

Quickly looking up at her face, she was bowing 90 degrees towards us as her tail swished back and forth..excitedly?

"Hey, I think she wants to reason with us, but..."

"She can't speak English," Yukio finished.

She looked up, "Anglicus?"

("English?")

Yukio nodded, "Yes. English is what she questioned in Latin," he informed me and I nodded in understanding.

She shook her head 'no', "Nullum. Non possum, sed.."

("No. I can't, but..")

"She said she can't speak it. Hm.. _.Melius esset tibi communicanda mecum possum translate frater_?"

("Would it be better if you just communicated with me and I can translate to my brother?")

" _Nullum. Ego aliam viam communicando.._ "

("No. I have another way of communicating..")

Pink appeared on her plump cheeks and she used her tail to..to cover her private parts, then covered the rest of her chest with her arms, then leaned up from her bow.

With a nervous and feverish expression, she walked over to Yukio who lifted his eyebrows in confusion.

"Well, what is she doing?"

He let down his gun and glanced down at me, "She said she has another way of communicating. I don't-"

The girl grabs Yukio by his shoulders and—?! SHE FREAKING KISSES HIM?!

Yukio stood there, like a statue, not knowing what to do as she deepened the kiss by wrapping her tail around him and pushing herself closer to him.

'I...I can't...believe it. Why couldn't it be me? Hot demonic-looking girl sees two guys, one is the oldest, hotter, and cooler, and she picks the nerdy, petty little brother...' I felt crestfallen.

Noticing she entered her tongue in his mouth, I could only stare in surprise at how Yukio was still standing and keeping his composure.

She suddenly pushed away from him, covering what she can of herself, then licked her lips as she giggled a bit.

She bowed her head for a second, then looked back up at Yukio, "Forgive me, my Prince. I couldn't hold myself back; your lack of sexual appetite erupted suddenly."

"...What?" Yukio seemed to come back to his senses after straightening his body posture and adjusting his..foggy glasses.

"Alright, alright, I'm concerned about four things: one, what do you mean by "my [rince"? Two, after a measly kiss, you can suddenly speak English? Three, what are you? And four...why not me?!"

She smiled, "One, you are the heir to the throne since your brother is younger than you..hm, maybe I should call him "my Prince", and you, "my King", but anyway! Two, I speak any language the person knows well or a bit of if I kiss—and especially French kiss—them. Three, I am a succubus, a-"

"A demonic being that takes form of a female or desirable female to have sexual activity with a male to gain power from their pleasure," Yukio explained.

She smirked at him, "You are correct, my prince."

"...So..last night..Shiemi...didn't come into this room?" I asked her with bewilderment.

She flinched, "N-no, my King. F-forgive me, sir. I was just..so hungry..."

"So every time you're hungry, you prey on males?" Yukio asked her.

She shook her head 'no', "Mm-mm, not all the time. Usually, I keep my demonic hunger in check, I don't wish to hurt anyone..and I didn't ask to be like this, but I can eat human food."

"Then what about me made you do what you did?" I asked her.

"...Something about you, I don't if it was your scent or aura, it made me lose a bit of sanity..and since I haven't fed my demonic hunger in a year, I accidentally preyed on you." She kneels on her left leg, "Please, forgive me, my King."

"...That's understandable, you couldn't control yourself. I don't blame you, you're forgiven."

She jumped up with a happy look and unwrapped her tail from around her, swishing it back and forth behind her as she held her fists up to her chest happily.

"Really, my King?!"

Both Yukio and I looked away from her.

"Yes! Now, put some clothes on!"

"But I don't have any," I heard her pout in her tone.

Yukio takes off his coat and walks towards her while looking away, then quickly wrapped it around her.

"Thank you, my Prince, but I rather you not sacrifice this fine cloth, it is yours," she said, trying to take it off, but he kept it on her.

"Think of it as a gift," he said, then carefully buttoned it up. "You have to come with me to see someone. Do you agree, succubus?"

She nodded willingly, "Whatever my Prince wishes."

"Rin, go ahead and get ready for school. I'll handle her-?! When did you get dressed?!"

"Ever since you put that coat on her. But that's not important right now; she isn't an object, Yukio! She has a name, and I have every right to go with you!"

"Oh, yeah? Give me one reason of that right," he demanded.

"I don't have to. I'm the oldest here," I said, approaching the girl, then softly grabbed her right hand with my left, "Sorry about him, he can be rude. What's your name?"

She looked up at me and light pink coated her cheeks, "I have no name, my King," she said while squirming a bit. "Perhaps you..can give me one?"

"G-Give you a name? Um..I think that's something you have to do on your own. I don't have that right," I said, glancing away.

"You have every right to do so, my King!" she said eagerly.

"Tell ya what, I'll think about it along the way to an...acquaintance of ours," I said and she smiled brightly.

"Kakey kay!" she said, clinging to my hand, then wrapped her left arm with Yukio's. "Let's go!"

I glanced down at her, 'So cute..'

(Hi, there! I've been thinking about typing this short story for a while now because I thought of it would be good to unleash this bit of my imagination. School is a hassle, that's why I can't update my stories like I want to, but anyway! I hope you enjoy this! By the way, I have two other short stories out right now: " _J I A_ " and " _Roaring Twenties_ " in progress, go check them out if you want to.

Sine Nomine means "Without a Name" in Latin.)


	2. Schutz

Yukio used one of those magical keys to get to Mephisto's office quickly, which..the girl found really interesting.

'I need to think about her name. I don't want to keep calling her "girl", and I most certainly don't want Yukio or anyone else calling her "succubus". Let's see...her hair is white and red..she has a bubbly personality..but I feel as if something dangerous is beneath that. To say she's a succubus, she's seemingly pure. Speaking of pure..thank goodness she only made out with me in Shiemi's form. W-wait, what am I thinking?! No matter how I look at it, I was in the wrong for taking advantage! A-anyway..she's nice, and not to mention—has a nice body...'

"Rin, we're here," I heard Yukio say.

Looking up from the floor, I saw that we are in front of our destination. Suddenly, the...girl began to growl.

I looked at her with a gentle smile to which calmed down her growling. "It's okay. Our acquaintance is behind these doors. I wouldn't say, "You should trust him", but he does have our backs..in a way."

Yukio knocked three times.

"You may enter."

He opened the right door, entering first, then the girl, and myself lastly. I closed the door with my tail.

The office chair swiveled around to face the desk and us.

"My~, oh~, my~. What a surprise for me to receive a visit from the Okumura brothers. What is th-.." his gaze moved to the girl, narrowing them. "I demand an explanation for why a succubus is here, Mister Okumura."

"I am unsure, but she snuck in our room last night and..fed off my brother's lust, which I didn't think he'd have any," Yukio explained, then a sweat dropped ran down the back of his head.

"I almost feel offended.." I mumbled.

"My King, can you please tell me why a _mephistopheles_ is here?"

(It's an Germanic demon.)

"Basically, he got tired of the same game in _Hölle, Inferos_ , or _Gehenna—_ whatever you prefer to call it, and decided to come here and have some fun as the headmaster," I summarized for her.

("Hell" in German and Latin.)

"..Same...game..?" she seemed confused.

"What is your name, _sukkubus_ ," Mephisto demanded from her.

("Succubus" in German.)

"I have no n-"

"Crimson," I spoke.

Yukio and Mephisto stared at me confusedly as...Crimson stared up at me with sparkling and widening eyes.

"Crimson Snow..that's her name."

She bowed to me, " _Danke_ , my King! From this day forward, I shall be "Crimson Snow"!..though I feel like I've spilt my blood on the snow..or vice versa..." she said as her smile faded.

("Thank you" in German.)

"I-I can always change it if you don't like it, or you can do it yourself!" I said, waving my hands in defense.

She shook her head 'no' and smiled at me, "I really do love the name, sir. It reminds me of the day I wanted to change..the day where my blood was spilled on the ground...Anyway!" she turned to Mephisto, "My purpose for being here is to protect my Prince and my King!"

 _*Silence*_

"...Eh?" we all let out.

"...I thought that if I could protect the Prince and King of Hell, whom I know are good in the heart..I could redeem myself of all my sins, as a means to help change myself as well."

"Is that all your intentions..or are you hiding something else behind that cute, innocent act, _Fräulein Schnee_? I can't have you preying on my male students here," Mephisto questioned her.

("Miss Snow" in German.)

"I intend to do nothing else, but as I said," she spoke.

"A strange one indeed, like myself. Alright, I suppose I can let you stay here; under one condition, you must attend class. Mister Okumura, you will supervise her and make sure nothing out of the ordinary happens."

"Undetstood si—wait, are you serious?! She may be deceiving us!" Yukio made up an excuse out of disagreement.

"And that's why I'm making you her supervisor," he said with a smirk.

A soft pinkish purple poof happened in front of her and the female school's uniform appeared. She grabbed the clothing, scrutinizing it.

"By the way, Crimson, you don't need to address me and Rin as "my Prince" or "my King," okay?" Yukio said to her.

"B-but I have to respect you!" she complained with watery eyes.

"If you're going to attend school, you need to address people correctly. Since I am your supervisor and will be your teacher, you need to address me as Mister Okumura; other times, Yukio is fine."

She put her right index finger up to her chin and tilted her head to the left, "And my King?"

Yukio made a closed eyed smile, but I sensed dark intentions behind that, "Just call him " _Dummkopf_ "."

("Idiot" in German.)

"Hey! I don't know what the hell you just said, but don't tell her to call me that! And Crimson, call me Rin," I said to her and she nodded in understanding..cutely, too.

Mephisto clapped his hands together and cleared his throat, catching our attention.

"Now that that's settled. Behave now, Miss Snow. Hm..*grin* if you ever have a _need,_ I am welcome to offer~."

Lifting the harmless, adorable girl in my arms, I glared at Mephisto and revealed my fangs, "Trust me, she won't."

With that being said, I walked to the double doors and used my tail to turn down the handle, then walked out.

 _~Small Time Skip~_

After letting Crimson use one of the rooms to get dressed in her uniform, I went to go check on her by knocking on the door, but I didn't get a response within ten minutes.

Swinging the door open, I didn't see her inside anywhere. Panicking, I ran around the dorm, searching for her before Yukio could come back.

'$#;t! I let her out of my sight for three minutes and she's already disappeared!'

Hearing a clatter in the kitchen, I rushed down the hall once I got down the staircase.

"Crimson!' I shouted as I turned the corner..to see her holding her left index finger and squeezing her eyes shut.

Running towards her, I carefully grabbed her by her arms and turned her towards me. She opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"Are you alright?"

"I-I just cut my finger. Do not worry, I'll be fine, my-...Rin."

Sighing out of relief, I gently grabbed her hand, brought it to my lips, and licked the blood away.

She flinched, making my eyes move down to hers; she closed her eyes, and shook her head.

"What's wrong?"

"B-Behind you.."

Tilting my head to the left, I turned around to see Ukobach smiling suggestively at us..what's worse is that he was on top of Yukio's head.

"I thought it was supposed to be the opposite. Don't tell me you've already fallen for her, Rin. Did she seduce you to seduce her?"

I let go of her hand, "Stop assuming things, Yukio! She cut her finger!"

"Mister Okumura, I can't cook breakfast for both of you? I just wanted to be a good servant.."

Yukio recoiled as tears formed in Crimson's eyes and he took a step back, putting his hands up in defense.

"I-I'm sorry! P-please, don't cry!"

"Look what you did now.." I scoffed at him; turning back to her, I wiped her tears away, "Hey, it's gonna be okay. Yukio can be an unreasonable a-hole..most of the time, especially when it comes to demons."

She looked up at me, "Th-thank you for your concern, m-my Kin-...I-I mean, Rin! My apologies! Please, punish me as much as you like for calling you that!" she shouted.

"No! Let's just eat breakfast and go to school already!"

(If you haven't figured it out already, this is after season 1. Season 2 takes place after Rin's friends found out he was the son of Satan. In other words, this is after both seasons. I hope this wasn't too short!

Schutz means "Protector" in German.)


	3. Hito

Waiting outside the door like I was ordered to by Mister Okumura, I swayed side to side, excited to meet my classmates.

'I wonder if they like me...Humans usually don't like demons..but Mister Okumura and Rin walk around the school with their tails and fangs showing! Does that mean that..humans are beginning to understand some demons because of those two?'

What made me get out of my thoughts was Mister Okumura calling me in on the other side of the door.

Inhaling, I made sure my tail, horns, and fangs were hidden well so I wouldn't surprise them easily, then exhaled before walking in.

Walking to Mister Okumura, I stood beside him, remaining quiet with my fingers entangled behind my back due to anxiety kicking in.

"Class, this is Crimson Snow. As I said before, she's a special case. Please, be nice to her," he told them, and they all nodded in agreement.

One of the humans raised their hand and Mister Okumura nodded to him for him to talk.

"You look very grown to be a student. How old are you exactly?"

I looked to Mister Okumura and he nodded, "There's no need to lie. As you can see, they've accepted what we are," he whispered.

I looked back to the class and my eyes made contact with Rin, who smiled at me as if trying to give me a boost of confidence.

Glancing down at the floor for a few seconds, I glanced back up and with a nervous smile, said...

"I am not what I appear to be. I'm one thousand and seven hundred years old..in other words, seventeen hundred."

 _*Silence*_

"You're joking," one with odd brown and blond hair spoke.

Letting my tail free and waver behind me, I let the magic that hid my distinctive features fade.

"I do not jest about this. I am what humans call a succubus."

"Holy...shit..." the one with dark pink hair spoke. "This is the best thing that could ever happen to me.." he mumbled to himself, which confused me why it's the best thing.

The one with brown and blond hair stood up, "Mister Okumura, are you serious about her joining our class?" he questioned with a grimace. "I mean, you and that idiot are acceptable; although, she may say what she came here to do, but she may be putting up a facade."

"Well, it's not me you should take that up with, it should be the Headmaster. He's the one who approved of her staying here and I will be her supervisor. If she does anything wrong, I'll do-"

"Nothing," Rin spoke. "You'll do nothing because I'll be sure to help and tend to her when needed. You don't need to worry so much, Crimson, so wipe that sad look off your face," he said with a smile.

I hadn't realize I was making such an expression, but I knew as I looked up at him, my eyes brightened and widened.

Next thing I know, I was sitting on his desk, bowing my head down to him.

"My King, you are too kind! Though I do not deserve such genuine kindness, I am grateful for it!" I said, then looked

"Wait? MY KING?!" the pink haired male asked in bewilderment.

"Wow..she's even prettier up close..." a girl with pale blond hair spoke in a daze.

I looked to her, scrutinizing her carefully, "Ah. I see. May you be my King's Queen?"

Her face turned cherry red, "Q-Queen?! Oh, no! M-me and Rin are nothing l-like that, ma'am!"

Rin's face turned pink, "I'm hopeless..."

"The hell you are! Obviously, this girl is loyal, she just called you her king!"

Perking up at that, I looked down at my lap in shame. "I am sorry for calling you by the title you wished me not to; and for that, you must kill me."

A girl with dark purple hair stood up, slamming her hands on her desk. "This girl's out of her mind! Someone, do something!"

"Calm down, Polka Brow, I got this," Rin told her, then looked at me. "I'm not going to kill you just because you called me that. Of course, it'll slip every now and then because you're not used to saying my name yet."

I blinked my eyes twice, "...I appreciate your kindness, but..if you can't kill me for disobeying you-" I made a dagger appear in my hand and held it to my throat, "Then, I'll commit _seppuku_ , like the 47 Ronin!"

("Ritual suicide out of honor" in Japanese culture. The dagger she has is a silver and black Renaissance Dagger.)

The whole class started screaming or panicking.

Before I could pierce my throat, a tail grabbed my dagger and pulled it away from my throat.

Looking behind me, I saw Mister Okumura had taken my dagger away from me.

"There will no be killing or committing suicide in my class. Now, Crimson, sit in a chair, and everyone else, settle down so I can explain."

I nodded, then got off the desk, and sat behind the human girl with pale blond hair.

"From what I've seen, Miss Snow is harmless to humans, despite her advanced supernatural abilities. Miss Snow, how long have you been around humans?"

"Hmm...around 100 years. I was tired of being alone, so I studied and learned human emotions. Ou, and my favorite one is happiness!"

The human boy with dark pink hair stared at me and I tilted my head in confusion, " _...Kawaii..._ " he mumbled.

"I have no doubt that Miss Snow would be lying about that..especially towards me."

"Why you?" the one with glasses asked Mister Okumura.

"Because since I'm related to Rin, of course she would respect me..a bit overwhelming, too―but anyway, let's start with class."

Involuntarily smiling from excitement of _probably_ learning something new..since I've been living for a long time...I slid on my _megane_ that I held in my left breast pocket and slid them on.

("Glasses" in Japanese.)

"Today, you're going to have a partner and learn about-..." Mister Okumura's right eyebrow twitched, "...the restraint spell of inccubi and succubi... _Kuso Mephisto_..."

("Damn" in Japanese.)

Rin turned around, "Wanna partner up with me?"

My smile widened, "That would be nice-" His face lit up. "But I see why I shouldn't. You wish to use me, and I guarantee you, Rin, I am at your disposal, but..." I glanced to Mister Okumura, "...he would not approve since I would be your cheat sheet."

"I never thought of such a thing! How dare you silently accuse me and force Crimson to not work with me, Yukio?!"

"Not once did you think of it?" he asked him with a lifted left eyebrow.

"...Okay, maybe I did for a millisecond, but that doesn't matter right now! What matters is her getting used to her surroundings!"

"She can't get used to her surroundings if you keep babying her! She's very much older than you, she can take care of herself."

"That may be true, but don't forget who you're talking to, I'm your older brother, and what I say goes."

I sweat dropped at the two arguing back and forth, '...This is quite a feud.'

"Rin, Mister Okumura, please stop arguing. I'll work alo-"

"No, no, no. I'll work with her!" the boy with pink hair said excitedly.

"Seriously, I rather work alone. I might hurt someone, and I do not wish to hurt anyone, not even those who are above me in power. I believe I can be the experiment―of course, if that's okay with you, Mister Okumura?"

He held the bridge of his nose with his right thumb and index finger, "*Sigh*...Yes, Miss Snow."

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

I stood in the middle of a circle, we were outside the classroom.

"To see if this is safe, I will volunteer first," Mister Okumura spoke, approaching me. "Miss Snow, try to keep a even balance on me."

"B-but, sir-"

"I'm only going to see how powerful you are, nothing more."

"...Alright, I'll try my best, sir!" I said confidently.

"Aww, no fair, Mister Okumura! You're just tryna have the first grope!" whined Renzo, who's name I got to learn before exiting the classroom.

"Hey, that is not why-...? Shima?"

He wasn't there; in fact, no one around us was.

Mister Okumura turned back to me..to only find that I was nowhere in his field of vision. In the darkness of my realm, I moved about slowly, chuckling at Mister Okumura's confused expression.

"Crimson, what have you done," he demanded from me

I chuckled, **_"Anata wa ima watashi no_** ** _ryōiki ni iru_** **~,"** I mused seductively as I pulled him towards me with my red whip he didn't realize I wrapped around him.

( ** _"You're in my realm now~"_** in Japanese.)

Taking off his glasses with my left hand and dropping them to the floor, I then used it to pull his head closer to mine.

Kissing him affectionately, I saw that he was trying to resist my temptation.

'Should I seduce more? He said to keep a even balance...? I suppose I should since this is only five percent of my capability.'

Frowning in the kiss, I touched his heart, making him be forced down to the floor as a red pentagram hovered over him.

Chuckling, I loosened my whip and made it disappear in a puff of white smoke.

 ** _"You can't resist me forever, Yukio Okumura~,"_** I said with sickening sweet smile before sitting over his hips and putting my chest over.

Leaning down, I pushed my tongue pass his lips, exploring every nook and cranny.

"E-nough...Crim..son," he managed to say.

My cheeks flushed red, **_"Oh, Master~..when you have that gaze, I can't help myself just to..to give into you..."_** I said while panting and unbuttoning my school uniform.

"Wh-what?! Wait! Crimson, control yourself!"

Agonizingly slow, I crawled more to where our faces would meet, **_"How_ _could I if you're the one that got me, the succubus, seduced? Is it not your win? You can have your reward now, Yukio-sama~."_**

"You've given me no choice then..."

My smile turned into a line, my eyes widened, and I pushed myself away from Mister Okumura, coughing up blood in the process. I raised my right hand that was on my stomach to only see blood, making me look down...there was blood spilling from there.

I fell forward, twitching and trying not to choke on my blood.

My spell broke.

I could hear muffled shouting while I lay on the floor, letting my wound heal itself.

'This is what I get for losing control. I don't blame Mister Okumura for what he did to me, I nearly forced myself on him...'

Carefully, I lifted myself from the floor on my hands to make sure I don't interrupt the healing process.

"Yukio! That was unnecessary! You didn't need to stab her!"

"She lost control. What did you expect me to do?"

"How about...restrain her with a spell or something!"

"Does this mean Miss Crimson is dead?!" Shiemi shouted with a panicked look.

"I am not dead, Shiemi. See, I'm fi―ugh.." I was cut off by a piece of bloody metal dropping to the floor and I applied pressure to make the bleeding stop with my right hand again.

"Miss Crimson! Oh, God, you're bleeding badly! W-we need to take c-care of that!"

I sweat dropped and made a sarcastic expression, "Well, He most certainly will not help with that, and I'll be fine. See?" I said as I placed my hand on my wound and healed myself up.

"So, Mister Okumura, is it safe to-"

"Īe, Kare wa keiken yori mo mushiro gakusei ni chishiki o ataeru koto ni yotte oshieru no ga ichiban," I said with a reassuring closed eyed smile.

("No, he is best to teach by giving students knowledge rather than experience,")

"Class...is dismissed for today," Mister Okumura spoke.

 _~Small Time Skip~_

Rin decided we go on tour around the school, so I could know my surroundings better and I happily agreed.

"This is where the cafeteria is; they sell the best of the best here, to me at least, but we have our own chef where Yukio and I live," he explained with a smile.

"You mean Ukobach, the satyr demon?" I asked with the tilt of my head to the right.

"Yeah! Wait, let's go back to the dorm," he said and I nodded, following behind him.

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

We were back to the place where I met Rin and Mister O-...well, Yukio.

"And of course, this is where you'll be staying, Crimson," he said before pushing me inside the dormitory.

When we got upstairs, he stopped and looked at me.

"You can choose any of these rooms to reside in; just choose and I'll try to prepare it the best way I can," he offered.

"Actually, Rin...I prefer to sleep with you," I said shyly as I averted my eyes away from him and out the window.

 _*Silence. . .*_

"H-huh?!"

I looked back to him, "I-Is that alright? Or do you not―! Oh! I didn't mean like, "sleep with you~" in sexual terms! I-I meant, reside in your and Yukio's room! I can shape-shift myself as an animal, like your _Cat Sídhe_ you have!"

The red on his face calmed down, "O-oh...r-right. Hmm, it's not that I don't want you to, it's Yukio's 6:c#ing I gotta deal with later...And you know Kuro?"

"Yes, I associated with him before having permission to let Ukobach let me make your breakfast this morning, he's such a nice feline."

"What did he tell you?" Rin asked curiously.

"He told me of how you're a good master, like his prior one, Mister Shiro Fujimoto, your adoptive Father."

Suddenly, Rin became a little tense in posture.

I perked up at that before bowing to him 90 degrees, "I-I apologize, my King! I didn't mean to bring up-"

"Crimson, it's alright. You don't have to apologize. It was bound to slip...and you probably heard rumors in Gehenna about me and Yukio, haven't you?"

I squirmed uncomfortably, "Well...it's something I couldn't _un_ -hear, a human woman gave birth to Satan's sons. I was really concerned for both you and Yukio, and why Satan did what he did to Assiah."

"Don't you worry about it; all you need to know is that I kicked Satan's a$$ along with Yukio and that we're fine, though I appreciate your concern. Anyway, what about that shape-shift you were talking about earlier?"

"You know, to leave more room; since I am a seducer, I can change shape to match an individual's view of beauty, that includes animals. I am an Empusa as well, which has to do with Greek Mythology and shape-shifting. What small animal would you like me to be?"

"Well...a puppy, I guess?"

"Yes, sir..." I said, then a misty cloud engulfed my body.

When it had cleared, I looked up at Rin, who looked around for me so I softly barked to get his attention.

He looked down...then blushed? and he picked me up with sparkling eyes, "What breed are you, Crimson?"

 _I am a white teacup Pomeranian. Is this form to your liking, my Ki-_

"Liking? I love it! You're so cute in this form! Your name in this form should be Cris," he said and snuggled me to his face.

 _I am happy you think so._

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

"So Crimson, what were you like before you got here?" Rin asked me whilst doing his missing assignments Yukio assigned him.

"I was like I am now...which got me kicked out of Gehenna and I've been in Assiah for about 100 years, learning how to fit in with humans."

"Getting kicked out for who you are, what kind of-...*sigh* Never mind. What matters is that you're here. Hey, just out of curiosity...did you used to be human?"

My body tensed up and my breathing became shallow, "Y-yes...I was...k-killed in a...village on a snowy day..by-"

All of a sudden, Rin put his hands on my cheeks, then got down on his right knee with a serious expression.

"If it makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to tell me," he told me.

"I have no choice to, sir, for you are my-"

Next thing I know, I am pinned down to his bed by my wrists near my head.

"If you say it, I might do something bad to you, Crimson..." he whispered in my right ear, which made me shiver.

'This is no good. I somehow entranced Rin without using my power. I have to choose my words carefully or he and I might regret it later...'

"...Rin. Please, control yourself. You're unknowingly being unintentionally seduced by me."

"How can I control myself...when you look so delicious?"

Warmth spread from my cheeks to throughout the rest of my body, and I tried to keep an assertive look.

"I am not a meal, Rin. Could you please snap out of it before Yukio-"

"Yukio this, Yukio that...he's all that mostly come from your mouth...Just shut those pretty lips for now."

His lips pressed down on mine, his hands felt out my body―thighs, hips, waist, and breasts specifically―next, he licked and bit down my neck, making me immediately feel defenseless. I pursed my lips to not let any moans out.

I tried my best not to feed off of this, but he made it hard for me since now, he was grinding against my lower body.

"C'mon, break, Crimson."

"N-no..." I said, putting my hands on his chest to try and push him back.

Of course, I could've punched, kicked, or used my supernatural abilities to get him off me, but I didn't want to hurt him.

He growled in right ear, "You dare...defy your _King_?"

 _*Silence*_

I reluctantly began to unbutton my shirt as I looked away, "My King..." I looked up at him with a blush, " _Gomen'nasai._ "

I found a weak spot and I kicked it right in between his legs...I did it so harshly to the point he fainted.

Sliding from under Rin, I tucked him in under his blanket, then kissed his forehead softly.

Looking at his desk, I went over and sat in his chair, scrutinizing his handwriting and work. Picking up his pencil, I began to finish the rest of it, working and/or explaining problems, purposely making mistakes in his writing on certain aspects Rin wouldn't understand from what I can tell by looking at the other papers scattered on his desk.

About ten minutes passed, and I had finished all four missing assignments, then packed them in his bag and organized his desk.

Looking at a calendar between his and Yukio's desk, seeing that it was the last day of school for the weekend.

"Good, he won't have to get up early to do anything, just rest, nor does Yukio have to lecture him about his studies."

Stepping outside of the room, I went downstairs to the kitchen to see Ukobach looking in a cookbook with Kuro at his side.

"May I be of assistance, Ukobach?" I asked him.

He noticed me a few seconds after I spoke, then nodded. Pointing at the ingredients he needed to make for Sukiyaki: meat, vegetables, soy sauce, sugar, and mirin,

 _Sukiyaki is Rin's favorite food!_ Kuro told me telepathically.

"I see...Then, let's get cooking!" I said, keeping note of that.

 _~Small Time Skip~_

When all was done, I told Ukobach to wrap a bowl of Sukiyaki for both Rin―because he's asleep and who Kuro went to go check up on―and Yukio―who I figured is a busy person due to his status since he's knowledgeable enough to teach a class.

As for me, I took Rin up on that offer about residing in another room. I went to the one I used to change into my uniform, which is on the same floor as the kitchen and a floor below Rin and Yukio's room.

I managed to find and pull a white futon, a white bath towel, and a white wash cloth from the closet since I have supernatural strength.

'What else do I need? Oh...night clothes. I don't have any money, but...could I possibly 'make'-shift clothing? I don't know if it's possible...'

Looking at the curtains, I got an idea. Pealing my uniform off my form, I wrapped myself in the towel, then took the curtains down.

Using my abilities to the best I could, I managed to make a small nightgown, it would be high thigh length, but it was better than nothing.

"Nihongo naka itsu, shimas nihon no shite to shimas...Be as decent as possible."

("When in Japan, do as the Japanese do...")

Stepping out the room, I realized I didn't know where the restroom was so I checked every room on the floor I was on; finally, I did and began to take a soothing warm shower.

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

I lay in futon under the light of...

" _Mikazuki_ is what I believe "crescent moon" is called in Japanese...It's so beautifully mesmerizing," I whispered to myself, slowly drifting off to sleep.

 _~?~_

My eyes snapped open and red is all I could see through my vision. Looking up at the...Lunar Eclipse?, I sat up quickly sat up only to grunt in pain. I looked down to see I my stomach is injured.

At this point, I began to hyperventilate...especially when I saw blood on my hands.

Falling back on the futon, I saw horrid, dark figures stand over me...weapons and torture devices in their hands. They smiled and cackled in a sinister way for a few minutes and my hyperventilation got out of control.

That's when they lunged at me and I sat up again, inhaling and exhaling quickly...my vision no longer tinted red.

When I calmed down, I laid back down, covering my eyes with my right forearm as a tear slid down my left cheek.

"Like Andromeda, my beauty is what got me in trouble..."

(This took some time to create...Do I have any comments/updates/news...nothing except Winter Break is slowly coming to an end D: and-

"Hito" means "Personality" in Japanese.)


	4. Greek Mythology

_-Yukio's P.O.V-_

I stared at Rin with suspicion as we ate last night's dinner for breakfast, Sukiyaki.

Last night when I got home, the dorm was usually quiet...but something about it made it feel disturbing. Either it's the fact Rin and I are living with a succubus, or just a woman at all.

Rin was asleep when I entered our room and I looked at his desk, which was surprisingly neat and his assignments seemed to be finished.

That is one of the reasons I was staring him down now as he messily eats his portion.

The other reason is that when I brought up Crimson, he seems to be conflicted and brush it off with "she's alright" or "last time I checked, Ukobach said she helped make this, then head to bed."

Then, where is she now?

Speak of the Devil, and [s]he shall appear.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Crimson walking down the hallway, no expression present nor a greeting to us. She was wearing a lilac dress and her school shoes... 'Wonder she got that dress from...?'

(Her school shoes are like Shiemi's. Type in "ANTS Women's Sweetheart Short Bridesmaid Dresses Chiffon Wedding Party Dress".)

"Good morning, Crimson," I called out to her.

She stopped in her footsteps and turned towards us with a nervous smile, "Good...morning, Yukio."

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"...Out," she responded plainly.

I narrowed my eyes, "Out where?"

"Conversing...with a friend of mine; we'll stay on campus if it makes you feel better."

"That will, but...who is this fr-"

"Y-you don't know her! She's an "outsider" like me! Now, I have to get going, I don't want to keep her waiting!" she exclaimed quickly, I'm assuming due to pressure, and ran off.

"Well, that's odd behavior for her." I glanced to a puzzled Rin, "Do you know anything about it?"

"...She wouldn't want me to discuss it," he said and took another bite of his Sukiyaki with a solemn look.

"Mhm..."

 _-Crimson's P.O.V-_

I walked outside the building, greeting my friend who held an umbrella over her head.

"Mornin', Σούκουμπους," she greeted me.

("Succubus" in Greek…I tried to find how to pronounce that, but I couldn't.)

"Good morning, Evangeline."

"I told you to call me Eva! You know I dislike my full name because it sounds arrogant."

I made a closed eyed smile, "I think it sounds pretty," I giggled out.

She sighed, "You're such a sweet innocent for a succubus. How do you not have sex with men and survive?"

My cheeks turned pink, "I just flirt, kiss…nothing that really leads to s-s-se-se―INTERCOURSE!"

 _-Rin's P.O.V-_

Yukio slapped his hand on my mouth from bursting out laughing at Crimson's shyness.

We kept listening in on their conversation.

"Aw~, too innocent for her own good~…Does the King and Prince know that?"

"The King knows little..but I don' know if he remembers after an event that happened yesterday. Anyway, they don't know anything about me or my past, and personally, I rather keep it that way."

"You told me through clairvoyance that the King, Rin Okumura, gave you the name "Crimson Snow", right? Suitable. It's better than Σούκουμπους."

"Anyway, what "good news" will you bear me today?" I asked her to change the subject.

"Uh…I came here to meet the Prince and King, of course," she said with a growing grin.

"You've brought me bad news, so no," Crimson replied immediately.

"Why not?" the woman, who Crimson called "Evangeline", said.

"Any young man you see, you go wild. I am their protector and that means I will even protect them from you, Eva."

"Hey! I only like hot young men, get it strai-..*smirk*...so you're implying that they're hot?"

Peaking over the window sill a bit, I saw Crimson with red cheeks, avoiding this "Evangeline's gaze and stuttering.

"Sooo they are~! More reason for me to the meet my dark Lords!"

"I-I said, no!"

"*Sigh* So cute…yet so _**weak**. **Remember the last time you wanted to protect someone? It ended up in you being tortured and sacrificed due to your beauty. I sometimes wonder if you hold onto that hatred, masking it with that so-called innocent personality; that's exactly why you became a demon. Redeeming yourself by protecting Satan's sons? Haha..you're making God more angry by doing such a misch-**_ "

I was about to jump out the window, but Yukio pulled me back down.

"Yukio. We can't just stand and let Crimson take all of that in," I whispered.

"The hell we can't! We don't know what we're dealing with ou-" he whisper-shouted.

"You're wrong, Eva…you're wrong about God being angry. What would you know about His thoughts? You may be an original fallen angel, but you forget you refused to listen to God, to abide by his rules, to know why he specializes in humans. After being around them for a hundred years, I understand. They're the most simplest beings that create wonderful things; every good doing and creation on this Earth is His work. About my past…I am in the wrong for hating in my last moments and to this day, I still hate. Is there any changing that?...Possibly. Unlike you, I am no original demon, I still have human emotions…and that brings me to my final question…Why won't He break these shackles on me so I can die peacefully?"

I peaked over the sill again to see Evangeline smiling, "…Good. You didn't let anguish nor hatred consume you."

My eyes widened, 'She was testing Crimson?! What kind of sh-'

"Still testing me after all these years, Eva?" she sighed. "What's your purpose?"

"I can't just let you be vulnerable and swallowed up by a demon because you're _different._ I have to make sure your courage stands tall."

Crimson crossed her arms, "You make it sound like I'm trying to become an exorcist or something…Speaking of exorcist, how did you get here? Does Mephisto Pheles know you're here?"

Evangeline smiled from ear to ear, "…Nope."

"Are you out of your mind?! Get out of here!" Crimson yelled, pushing the giggly woman away.

"Until that demon finds me, I'm not going anywhere. Plus, the good news I bear is that 1: After years of wondering, you belong here and 2…" She glanced up at us, smirking.

We were still peaking over the windowsill.

"Well, I expected the Prince and the King to be dark, but eavesdropping on a woman to woman conversation is surprising!"

Crimson turned around and looked up as well. Her whole body turned red, "M-MY PRINCE, KING! H-HOW LONG WERE YOU-"

"From flirt, kiss, and intercourse," Yukio answered, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at her.

She dropped to her knees and put her head on the concrete, "My apologies! Forgive me!" She lifted her head up, "Shall I commit _seppuku_?!"

"No!" I shouted at her.

"Ahem."

Evangeline looked to the left and we saw a purplish pink dog…Mephisto.

"You are disturbing the peace, **Evangeline."**

"Aww~, the little doggy is upset~."

Mephisto poof-ed back into his original form. "I want you off my grounds now."

She grinned, "Oh, really? **Or do you want something else** …like all those years ago?"

His eyes narrowed, "I no longer want nor need what you offer."

"Oh? Is there someone new who's caught your attention?" she asked, tilting her head to the left.

"What is this? A lover's quarrel?" Yukio asked me and I shrugged my shoulders.

 _-Crimson's P.O.V-_

I stepped between them. "Please, don't fight. That would cause too much attention."

"She is right," Pheles agreed…then pulled toward him by my waist, and kissed me.

On instinct, my tail and horns appeared; like the heat waves, a human can spot them if they squint their eyes.

I refused to let my succubus instincts to take over; however…my body was telling me otherwise. The energy Mephisto is giving me is seeping through my veins.

Before I could lose myself in the pleasure because I began to moan, I pushed him away and back flipped towards Eva as Rin jumped down, swinging his katana at Pheles.

"My King, don't get involved!"

"Ouu~, so protective~," Eva said behind me, letting down her umbrella.

When Eva lets down her umbrella, it turns into a weapon—mainly, a lance blade—if she commands it to.

To prevent her from fighting him, I used my nail to chip off a piece of my horn and dropped it in her chiton robe. Immediately, a warp was created and she was sucked into it, then the warp closed.

The crest of my horns can be used for amulets.

(Amulets have provided protection or the attraction of positive outcomes to situations or desires in Greek Mythology and there are two types: phylacteries (which were intended for protection) and talismans (which were believed to bring good luck)

"You're possessive of the succubus, Okumura; don't let her swallow you up…I've had my fair share experience with that other one," Pheles said the last part bitterly before disappearing in purple smoke.

I blinked at Rin, and he put his katana back into its sheath. He looked back at me…

"You okay?"

I hadn't realize it began to rain, and his white shirt was being drenched…and three of his buttons on his school shirt are unbuttoned.

Looking away from him, a light blush dusted across my cheeks.

"Mephisto Pheles is correct, sire. Do not underestimate me—no, the succubus inside me…no matter how I look "adorable" in your eyes."

Turning away from him, I squat down and jumped to the window Yukio was still standing at, while letting my horns and tail disappear in the rush of the wind, onto the ledge.

'I can trust them with everything and tell them anything...however, I don't wish to tell them my past...'

 _~Small Time Skip~ -Rin's P.O.V-_

It was 3 hours after the situation. Crimson stayed in her room for 2 hours, but came out afterwards because of my convincing her, and chilled in me and Yukio's room.

I sat at my desk, doing an assignment that deals with how I fair in a fight against different types of demons, which—surprisingly rare—Yukio was doing his at his desk, too.

"Rin, you're getting better."

"Better at what?"

"Doing your homework."

I stopped my pencil and glanced at him, "I am?"

"Yeah, and you're improving," he replied with a subtle smile.

I turned my head towards him, "I..am?"

He stopped looking in his textbook and at me, "That's not the reaction I was expecting."

"I'm just…a little surprised is all," I said, then glanced to Crimson, who sat on my bed, playing with Kuro.

She noticed my gaze on her and returned it, then made a small..sad? smile, "Sometimes, humans are surprised at the potential they express in subjects and/or situations when they don't believe in themselves."

"I guess that's true," I said while grinning and I winked at her as a way of saying "thanks".

Returning to doing my assignment, I felt Yukio's intense stare on me…I dared to glance his way.

'Why is he staring so intently? Did he figure me out? Oh, God, what if he found out? Now, he's glancing at Crimson. Yukio, leave her out of it. She was just trying to hel—oh, he's looking back at me now. Say something, damn it! This is getting cre-'

"I'm watching you, Rin," he said before going back to his assignment.

I nearly let out a laugh at that.

"So Crimson..about your friend earlier...does she 'eat' more?" Yukio suddenly asked her.

"Sh-she's just joking. She's kinda like me, on a **diet** , but she has more cheap days then me."

"Cheap days?" I questioned.

 _-Crimson's P.O.V-_

"Food," I answered, then I got up and picked up Kuro in my forearms. "I shall leave if you wish me to due to my disturbing your focus."

"Um, uh, no, you don't have to leave, Crimson," Rin said to me.

I turned around, "Is that an order?"

"I guess? It's your ch―!"

I immediately sat back on my bed, playing with Kuro again.

Rin was seemingly startled at that, but he shrugged my shoulders and resumed finishing the last bit—from what I can see with my intense eyesight—of his paper.

'Damn you, Evangeline. Talking like that—knowing full well they were present—in front of the King and Prince is disgraceful. I am unsure if I should be considered as a friend of theirs; they've only known me for a day and a half—but I am most certain I am their guardian.'

Looking down at Kuro, he—in a way—smiled at me.

 _Hey, Kuro. Do you think Rin and Yukio consider me as their friend?_

 _I can speak for Rin, yes, but Yukio, I'm unsure…he's hard to read when it comes to socialism._

 _I see, thank you for informing me._

Looking up at the two, I put Kuro down on the bed and decided to look over Yukio's shoulder.

He has brought my attention that he thinks I helped Rin with his homework, so there's no point in looking over his shoulder to help him with his assignment—if that's possible due to the assignment being a test on their status against a demon—because that would make him all the more suspicious and Rin could slip up in what he says.

"You're being asked about valacs?"

"Yes…" he spoke, still working.

"I can help you if you wish me to," I offered.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Crimson."

'An independent one, I see…Well, if you're going to be like that, my Prince…'

I looked to Rin, who was slowly smiling.

"Aaaaaand done! Yes! Finally!"

"Congratulations, my King. Since you are now done with your assignment, do you wish to spar with me?"

He lifted his right eyebrow, "Spar?"

"Yes. I've noticed you carry that katana around with you most of the time. Is it special?"

"Yeah, my Dad gave it to me…well, it had all of my demonic powers stored in it."

"So you used to be human? For 15 years?"

He made a semi-smile at me, "Yep and yep, now only half of my demonic power is stored inside."

I glanced off to the window, "…Must be pleasant…"

 _*Silence*_

"Um…about that spar thing. What about it?"

I looked back at him, "I offer that I spar with you while using your weapon, sire."

He blinked once…then twice…"I can't do that! I'll hurt you! And you're a girl, so…"

"And I absolutely refuse for you to spar with him, Crimson. For all I know, even Rin being as Satan's son, you can overpower him as well."

'...He's talking about yesterday's session...'

My eyes narrowed…almost lasciviously, "Yes, I am a succubus, but you said it yourself, Yukio, he, and you, are Satan's sons—meaning you both overpower me…unless you both are weak to a **"woman's" seduction~?"**

Yukio's shoulder tensed and Rin's face turned pink as he looked away from me.

I lightheartedly giggled, "Hehe..If it is thine King's and thine Prince's wish for me to not spar with the King, then I will gladly obey."

There was a bit of awkward silence as I sat back on the bed next to a sleeping Kuro.

All of a sudden, my stomach growled.

I put my right hand over it, biting my bottom lip in a bit of pain.

"…Is that a bad thing?" Rin asked me, moving his gaze from my stomach to my face.

"I will be fine. I'm just a little hungry," I said with a closed eyed smile.

Yukio turned back in his chair with his left arm over it, smirking. "How will you feed when you know you can't cause trouble?"

I tilted my head to the right in confusion, "Has human food become scarce?"

He blinked, "…Huh?"

I came to the realization of what he was implying. Sliding my right hand to my heart, I looked down.

"I am a little offended that you thought of such a thing. If I have an artificial meal once a month, I should be fine."

"Do you hurt others when you have an "artificial meal"?" Yukio questioned.

"Yukio! Stop it ri-" I cut Rin off.

"What I did...can be barely called "sexual" as you heard from earlier. Though I am ashamed of my life as a succubus, no matter how little the flirt was…but I wanted to survive, I want to redeem myself and have fun with humans, have more human friends, maybe marry a human and conceive a half-human child—if Lady Yuri could do it―why can't I? Well, it's because I…I will outlive them…but my people outlived me…"

Feeling liquid run down my cheeks, I touched them with my fingertips…slowly realizing I was crying.

I wiped them from my face, "Disregard my tears."

"No, I'm not disregarding that. Tell me what's wrong, Crimson?"

"Don't pry into her past, Rin. If she doesn't want to speak about it, she doesn't have to."

"If it's hurting her and she hasn't anybody to go to, to tell, then why does she keep all that frustration inside?"

"My King, my past isn't exactly a pleasant one," I said, staring up at him with watery eyes.

He looked back to me, seemingly considering the idea.

Rin sighed, "…If it makes you uncomfortable talking about it, don't."

I looked back down, "Yes, si-..Rin."

"Here," he said, offering me a rectangular shaped red bar...

"What is it?" I asked as I lightly inhaled the scent of...?

"It's a chocolate bar; I don't know what kind though. For some reason, Mephisto slipped in my pocket earlier," he told me.

My eyes sparkled as I looked up at him. "Ch-chocolate, it's been so long since—!..."

 _-Flashback-_

"Hey! Leave her alone!" _I yelled and splashed a bucket of water on them._ "You ought to wash your evils off in Poseidon's sea!"

"Miss _! You really don't have to do that!" _one of my students, Dorothea, pleaded._

"I don't accept my students bullying one another. We're here to learn, Diana," _I said, crossing my arms as I stared at my other students scurry off._

"You're always so kind," _I heard 'him' say behind me._

 _I turned around and smiled at him,_ "Adonis, what are you doing here?"

 _He returned my smile,_ "I came to see the woman I admire, and to give her some chocolates for her hard work. Is there any harm in that?"

"No, not at all."

 _It mostly certainly was._

 _~? Skip~_

 _I was being dragged against the floor as I clawed at it, attempting to prevent from going any further._

"NO! PLEASE! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" _I screamed as I kept struggling._

"Miss _!" _I heard Dorothea yelling my name, seeming to struggle in our captors hands and chains._

"It is only reasonable we sacrifice you to Hades, Miss _! For He cherishes your beauty, and wants you as a sacrifice, unlike Princess Andromeda for her parents offended Goddess Hera!" _a previous student of mine yelled._

"Of pure heart and pure mind, you appeared to be, but you've deceived us now that we've realized Adonis, our Aarōn, has fallen in love for thee!" _a civilian shouted._

"Miss _!" _Dorothea began to cry out._

"You wench! You deserve to go to Tartarus and be burned by Kronus' fire!" _a woman, who I've known always gave me strange looks for reasons once unbeknownst to me._

 _The two who held my legs turned me around only for them to grab them again and two other men grabbed me by my arms._

 _Looking around frantically in the dim lit room, I noticed a piece of metal with a iron hot point nearing my body._

 _My body involuntarily quaked as I thrashed around more and screamed, tears that I didn't notice poured down._

"Someone help me! HELP! HE—! AAAGGHHHHHH!"

"M-Miss _-_..." _Dorothea sobbed out._

 _The hot metal pressed against the valley of my breasts, burning into my skin as I screamed and sobbed mercilessly._

 _As I writhed in agony, I hadn't realized I was being carried elsewhere._

 _Not until I heard a loud 'thud' against the wooden floor. I opened my exhausted eyes only to come face to face with a dark hole, big enough for my body to fit through._

"P-please! D-don't do th-this t-!"

 _My body was flung inside._

"TITANIA."

 _-Flashback Ends-_

I felt my shoulders being shook as I slowly came back to reality.

I looked up to see Rin staring at me with concern.

"Why are you crying?"

"Cry...-ing..?" I questioned in a broken tone as I placed my palms on my cheeks.

"Did I say or do something wrong? If I did, tell me what it was so I won't-"

"You did nothing wrong, Rin," I said as I wiped the tears away. "It is also that I did nothing wrong."

He leaned back with a lifted right eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"A riddle tis all...It has to do with scapegoat."

"Scapegoat?" he questioned.

"Yes, and I happen to be one. I remember now...not many of the damned remember their life or what they did wrong to burn in the fires of Gehenna."

"So...what do you remember?" Yukio asked, turning his full attention to me.

"My name was Titania, and I think I was a teacher in my human life..a Greek teacher."

"A Greek teacher...well, I can see it," Yukio spoke. "Your skin tone is olive and you have the accent, both are features of a Greek," he explained. His eyes narrowed at me, "Is it safe to assume that you went to Gehenna and became what you are because of what they say of the Greeks is true?"

"Is it because what humans say about the Greeks—specifically based the our architecture—that we are highly sexual? Are you assuming my sin was lust?"

 _*Silence_ *

A fit of hysterical giggles left my lips.

"Ohhh..no, no, no...I went to Gehenna, or as they say in Greek, Tartarus, I went there for simply being beautiful! For simply being interested in a man, a man who had fallen in love with me, who was their precious light! Simply for his name being that of the same whom Aphrodite favored, I was murdered!"

(Adonis (Άδωνις): Greek name derived from Hebrew"Adonai", meaning "my lord." In mythology, this is the name of a beautiful youth who was loved by Aphrodite. He was killed while hunting a boar and the anemone flower sprang from his blood. Aarōn (Ἀαρών): Greek form of Hebrew "Aharon ", meaning "light-bringer.".)

"It usually takes time for any persons' or things' memories to piece back together. What makes you so sure that you are correct about your claims?" Yukio questioned.

I glared at him, "You just can't base my claims off of psychological evaluation. I know what I'm saying is true... From my faint, yet evident, memory, it does not feel nice going through the nine levels of Hell," I said the last part as a tear slid down my left cheek.

"Yukio! You should just believe her! I don't think Titania would be ly-"

"Please, Rin. Don't say that name; that's not who I am, not anymore..." I said in a hurtful tone.

He looked back at me, "Why? It's your original name-"

"My original name is a feminine descendant of the Titans! A Titan is a person of both Divine and Human blood. Since my execution, my exilation, my excommunication, I have forsaken the Greek gods and goddesses; I am monotheistic."

(Titania (Τιτάνια): Feminine form of Greek "Titanos", meaning "of the Titans.")

I stood up from the bed, my back facing the two brothers.

"I briefly remember my full past. I only know the pain. If you think I am lying...I can show you-!..and myself...better than I can tell you."

I chipped off a piece of my left horn with my left hand's nails, then put it on the crest that was burnt in the valley of my breasts.

 _"Kassandra of Troy...show me the truth..."_

The reality twisted before us and was sucked in a black hole...

 _~Time Reverse to ?~_

"Ohh..ugh..." I groaned, opening my eyes for a split second before closing them.

I coughed and wheezed as I tried to move my body.

Opening my eyes again, I closed them again because dust got in them, resulting in tears.

Coughing as I sat up as carefully as I could since my eyes are closed.

"S-someone...Anyone! Pl-please! Help me..."

I attempted to get off the ground, but when I did, a scream slipped pass my lips, and a faint ' _crack_ ' and ' _rip_ ' bounced off wherever I am...

"Huuh..ah...oh, gods...hgnn..."

Finally opening my eyes, I saw that I was in a dark room..boulders were all around me and there was a small trail of water rushing from between some to a gape in the ground. The only source of light was the crease where the water ran from...

"Whe-where am I-...!"

Remembering the events from before, I turned my head up to where I fell...

Only to see it sealed off.

Looking down at my legs, my eyes widened and I regurgitate..the nothingness and blood in my stomach on the ground beside me...

'..It would be futile to shout for help..no one would dare help a person buried near the place Andromeda was nearly sacrificed to the Kraken..'

"But..wouldn't they think I'm in a similar situa―just stop, Titania. Giving yourself false hope..will be more damaging than the ones in your legs...No one will come save you."

Letting the liquid form in my eyes fall, I just laid on the ground without giving any further pain to myself.

"...I'm exhausted...I haven't eaten in hours..at least there's some water...I feel so weak; well..at least I didn't damage the Achilleus Heel *chuckle*...Umph, think about someone other than yourself, Titania..."

'Dorothea...I wonder if she's safe now...Adonis...he must've been taken back to the villa-...' My eyes widened in realization. 'It's you...it's always been you...you're the reason why I ended up here. You probably knew this would happen! You know my village cherishes you so much because you helped them with out irrigation system! What did I do to deserve this?! Did he come to marvel at his―! No, Titania..you're thinking nonsense at this point. Dorothea...*chuckle* she would say nonsensical things, too, like "if a person's location could be known through a strange device"... *Frown* Well, can you track me now, 6;c#? I bet you can..and won't warn anybody. Adonis told you he would compensate you if you stayed quiet. You would do it for your poor family, nearly sold your body off to a bunch of swines just for some compensation if it weren't for me. Why not just leave your sick sis-...'

I began to sob aloud, "Oh, no...what am I thinking? Am I going mad?...It's the blood loss, isn't it?" I asked myself between my questions.

Glancing to my right, I reached my trembling hand on the flowing water...

"Poseidon...your water heals. Please...save me..."

When my hand came in contact with the water...I didn't feel anything happen: no adrenaline, no divine effect, no compassion...

I narrowed my eyes, then gazed up to the small light that filled the room...I could tell the sun was setting now...

"Your brother ignores me...I can't say I haven't done anything wrong, but I'm not an evil person... Will you help me?"

To a non-believer..it's normal for the sun to set...but to one who does, it is asking for Apollo Helios' help...

Who knew..that such a beautiful sight..can be so cruel?

I glared as I slowly closed my eyes, and so did the sun...

"...Who's...a non-believer..now..."

 _~Time Skip to the Present~_

My eyes opened to narrowed slits, "...and in that dark place, I died."

The two twins stared at me in a bewilderment that revealed "speechless".

A smile slipped on my lips, "After going through the Eight Levels, I found myself at the very bottom. I would show that to you, but...I don't wish to feel a terrifying experience **again."**

 _~Time Reverse to ?~_

Quick breaths left me as I limped through hellfire and brimstone.

'I'm losing a lot of blood..and here I am, still walking, trying to find a way to get out of here by only going deeper into this Hellhole.'

Hearing cackles and crackles all around me, I looked both ways to see one tunnel led me into darkness and the other led to a room filled with blue light...

Deciding to take the tunnel filled with strange blue light, I heard a rough growl come from it and I stopped, then slowly took a few steps back...

" **I am awfully bored. Has anything interesting happened lately?** "

" **I don't believe so, my Lord, despite the normal evils being poured into Assiah.** "

'Assiah? What's..that?'

The "bored" voice groaned, " **Then of Gehenna?** "

" **Hmm...recently, there's been a woman spotted, running around and trying to look for something.** "

" **A woman...? Perhaps a human who thinks she's still human. Amaimon, bring her to me. I, Satan, would like to be the one to crush her hopes and dreams.** "

'...I knew I was in Tartarus...but to think that this would... N-no time to think of it right now, I have to get away from here,' I thought as I began running. 'There's no escaping here, but I rather not meet Hades..or as the Christian culture say "Satan".'

Descending deeper into the dark tunnel, I stopped after I heard something drop...

I remained quiet.

I wanted to look around..and I knew I could because of this intense vision I've somehow gained...

I knew I was..something else...

But I just didn't accept it.

" _ **You want out of here** **?**_ " a voice whispered behind me in my left ear to which I stumbled away from.

"Wh-Who's there?" I asked quietly, frightened.

" ** _A...friend, if you wish to accept me as that. Now, a yes or a no to my question?_** "

"Why should I answer you? Why should I trust you? You're a malevolent being... If I agree to your offer, you want something in return, don't you?"

The voice, assuming it's female, chuckled. " ** _Smart girl. You aren't wrong about that. But my wanting of something in return is simple, it won't effect you too negatively or positively much. So, what do you say?_** "

I looked at her, or where I can hear her voice best and back at the dim lit room I was in last, "...I..I think..."

" ** _Time's-a-ticking. You really want my escort to find you?_** "

'I'm about to make a deal with a devil,' I thought as I grit my teeth.

"Alright! Fine! Just get me out of—!"

When I blinked, I found myself in..a wooden house? An empty wooden house...

"Where...where are we?"

"A place called Denmark, I like to lay low here in Assiah. The year is 1895," the woman spoke who turned around a corner from a different room.

She's very beautiful...her face looks like a porcelain doll's, her body is curved in all the right places, and her attire is very intricate..as well as revealing...

"Oh? Admiring me? And so up close, too? Do you have a thing for the same sex?" she asked with a sly smile as she circled around me.

I felt my cheeks warm up a little. "N-no, it's not like that. I-It's just th-that you're..a different kind o-f beautiful...?" I tried to phrase appropriately.

She stopped in front of me. "Ahh, I see. I forgot just that quick. You're confused and you want to ask me a lot of questions. No need to, I'll answer all of them by explaining your current situation from least to most troublesome."

"Thank..you," I said a little uneasily.

She nodded, "Now, my name is Evangeline, but I prefer Eva because my full name makes me feel like some narcissistic, arrogant British woman. Anyway, I simply want to roam Assiah for adventure...and now that I've come across you, I have a travelling associate. Assiah is the world of the living, where you used to live as a normal human being, and Gehenna is the Underworld, where demons and the damned..live and suffer. Why did she say "normal human being"? There's a price for going from damned to demon, sweetheart. I'm surprised you haven't given up hope to get out of Gehenna even though you've become a demon yourself."

I opened my mouth to say interrupt her, but she put her right hand up to stop me, then pointed at a nearby mirror hanging on a wall.

I ran to it, taking a look at myself for any unfamiliar features...

"Won't find many mirrors in Gehenna so I figured you haven't taken a look in one. You must've died with hell of a lot of hatred in your heart, to the point you stopped believing in your God..or Gods. What a horrible and terrible way to die if you ask me. And before you even attempt to ask, no; there's no way of you turning back into a human or going back to your old lifestyle. However, I must say we have to return to Gehenna for a good amount of times in order not to be suspected of, especially since I'm a well-known demon. Oh, speaking of demon, there are different classes. You and I, we're succubus; we feed off a male's sexual desire to grow stronger and powerful. How a demon becomes a specific class is a little unexplainable, all that really matters is going up in rank for better recog-"

"-t a demon..."

She opened her eyes towards me, "Hmm?"

"I'm...not..a demon..."

I could see her smirk behind my long white bangs. "Not a demon? Face the facts, honey. Denying it is undeniable."

"I'm not a **_demon!_** " I shouted, punching the mirror with my left fist, shattering it.

Quickly, I covered my mouth with my right hand due to the shock of my voice changing.

"Ouu, you're seductress side is progressing more rapidly than I thought. You know, you're an interesting case. I won't tease you anymore—for now—about it since you're hurting. What's your name, honey?"

I fell on my hands and knees, watching the red slowly pour from my knuckles, sobbing quietly.

"I...I..I can't..remember..."

"Huh..maybe you're a cross between the damned and a demon... I guess that's what happens when you go through the Nine Levels of Hell, you forget who you are and only know survival. Time does pass differently in Gehenna, too, so it's possible..you've been down there for longer than what it seems. Can you not remember anything at all?"

Unable to answer because I was beginning to break down, I just shook my head slowly, letting out my pain through my tears.

"Well..in exchange for being associate while roaming Assiah, I'll help you recover your memories..as best as I possibly can.. *Sigh* To think..I'd actually have pity on someone for once in this immortal life."

 _~?~_

"And that's how I got here. The 2nd, 5th, 8th and 9th levels were the hardest for me..but somehow, my spirit didn't crumble."

"So..what did you do for the pass a little over 100 years?" Rin asked me.

"Explore the world, adjusted to human lifestyle. I must say human lives are..different, none are the same. None seem the same. None look the same.." A smirk slid on my lips, "..especially the mystical Arabs, romantic Frenchmen, the shy Italians, loving Portuguese, sexy Spaniards, wild Scandinavians..built..Greeks..."

I squealed as my body squirmed and I let my imagination run a little wild to sell off my prank on them.

"Now, Asian guys...they're..adorable for the most part. But..."

I turned my head back, smiling seductively at Rin.

"But like I said, none of them are the same. My King, and my Prince, are nothing compared to the men..and women..I've met."

"Women?" Yukio questioned.

"Succubi have no specific preference of gender..and I think incubi as well. Food is food. But I will say women are more entertaining, yet more reluctant to give in to desire―not that I've had sex with a woman either, just seduction."

"Good for gender equality?" Rin commented..confusedly.

(I didn't intend to end this chapter with equality satire, it just kinda got there and I have a lot of words in this already so...yeah! I have to correct the 1st chapter now that I have a Latin Dictionary, and I know not to translate it like English structure, so it'll be more difficult for me...)


End file.
